Welcome back mutual kill, battle, and (broken) friendships life!
by Asimos
Summary: One spoiled girl and one smarty boy, together they fights inbetween the hopes and despairs. In the past they love-hate each other and now only hatred remains and what would they do, because their reunion not only the worst case even their life are in danger! Will they stop fighting and starts working to stay alive? [SYOC CLOSED]
1. Runaway

That was just all she needed to get away from her reality, money, cloths, food and water. She will not giving her family a second or even a third or maybe even more chances to forgiving their pity-witty mistakes, she hated it especially when the mother kept saying bad things about her hobbies, social and living. It's not that the woman did the wrong thing, but the girl just can't keep it up with her more than now. Now is this final straw and last chance to get away from that house...

Is. About. Now. And. Will. Never. Be. **Return**

She would never and ever, ever, ever and forever more and more return to her mother and brother. She had enough with her mother load of crap of understanding her own character world or even her foolish childish brother. She grabs the key that was inside the keyhole, she then gently closes and locks the door, so when her family tried to called her out it would be takes some time and slightly curse herself had some bell in her keychains making some unnecessary noises.

Paranoids attacking her every single dingle was sounded, but there was no respond from the people inside their own room. She felt happy that her hearing was not bad, though maybe just her eyesight getting worse but still didn't need the glasses, yet.

She push in the key into the hole and one loud click was heard, glancing back and just imagine a figure was waiting on the outside.

But there was no figure or even a person...

She takes one step to be being footless, checking herself to wear something least attractive to the outsiders.

Then she run

And one day or tomorrow she will never hearing her mother crying tomorrow for her loss.

* * *

Name : (I need some Japanese name just so you know! But foreign will be accepted with a rational reasons)

Gender : (Female, Male, Transgender or Hermaphrodite)

Age : (Please be at 16-20)

Appearance : (Body, clothes and height (plus 3 sizes especially the chest, heheh))

Personality : (How does they act around people, at first sight, strangers, old nemesis (or friends) and others. Blablabla)

History : (Some sobs, happy, peppy or etc. Nobody cares but I wanna know if this characters actually human and NOT an alien)

SHSL : (Canon or no canon is up to you)

Investigation Role : (Well, I may just incase had no other ideas)

Trial Role : (Same as up there)

Secret : (Dun dun dun~)

Weapons : (Just write which weapon they know the best and just blank it if they don't had it bud)

Quotes : (What would they say)

Likes :

Dislikes :

Might Befriends with :

Might rival with : (Friend but enemy!)

Might enemies with :

Others things : (Well, I might have missed something else. Do you?)

* * *

 **Hello fellow humans and fanfictioners.**

 **I am a human, and surely not an alien**

 **and come in peace ;D**

 **Anyway jokes aside, I waiting for the OCs coming and about the 3 sizes.**

 **Please darling it was a joke!**


	2. Strawberry Juice

**Finally, school is over and I am free to write some more of this!**

 ** _Ehem, I mean..-_**

 ** _Anyway, I'm back with no schools and much of all._**

 ** _This story should be kicking well and I can't promise for the next update but.._**

 **You should just be prepared one of these chapters just taken your beloved life away.**

* * *

"Bleegh!" I spurt out the bitter-sour beverage out from my mouth like a waterfall to the sink. Great as in the fucking shit, this chocolate milk already expired for who knows how long this was! I should've bought another one while buying some eggs last night when mom still using her credit card. Man, should have check the numbers before letting the stuff into my mouth. Oh well, at least the frozen strawberries are recent, also the blender.

It's Sunday in the morning. Schools is about to start next week. And it is rather cool yet warming, if that actually makes sense in a way. Today is another peaceful day or an average guy who is more smarter than the past few years ago. Two years, maybe because she was gone. Not being all mother like and the biggest queen in this house, but to be frank. I missed her.

I don't understand why she was jealous at me while I too, being jealous at herself. The girl who is more smarter and cunning, not to mention... The better genes of the family. Well, not my family is famous or rich, we are just... A very normal estrange family who deals their ego more than the family bond. We are weird. Yep, definetly even weirder than those no good narcotics. Maybe...

Taking the ice cubes that was prepared from previous night and a cold watered bottle, I begin to plucks all the leafs on the strawberry with my my hands. Staining them crimson and the fruity scent of the fruit making me more mouth watering with it. How can I not wait for this to drink with!

 _*Whrrrr...!*_

The solid fruits that was red began to liquefied as the blades destroying the watery fruit, the scent getting stronger... Oh, great! I didn't added sugar didn't I? Well, it's still running and there was no rules for added the sugar lately. So I went to the cabinet and grabs the jar that cotains the sugar cane from the market.

 _*Knock! Knock!*_

What in the? Today, it's not even... Nevermind, who in the world coming to this house? "Who is it?" I yelled. Surely, the other family members are busy and all, not to mention their house aren't near this place. So who is...? Maybe it's my cousins again. They sometime came here when they're free of feel liked it.

You could say, our house is a bit open for anyone. But no strangers.

 _*Clang! Clang! Clang!*_

Wait, did she...? I mean, they. Did the outsider just hit the glass with a key or some metal object that similar as one to make that familliar sound? "Okay! Okay! Wait for the moment!" I turned off the blender and unpluged the cable then quickly walked to the door. But before that, the key house is in my room. Second floor.

* _Clangclangclang!*_

Okay, either they breaking that window or whatnot, it pissed me off slightly. "Okay! OKAY! Let me get the key! Be right back!" This feels awfully familliar, where did I felt this sensation with? Is it... **Her**? That only one **her**!? Great, my distance between the window and the door was too far and whoever out there is not really taking my juice for paying my lateness

After a while, I grabbed my keys from the table inside my room and ran downwards to get the door open. Just like a expected, she really won't take my juice for my paycheck for not letting her in quicker.

 _*BANG! BANG! BANG!*_

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming already!" The final exclamation was the last thing I said. When I opened the door.

I was all blank...

For unknown reason...

And my strawberry juice might need wait for me for later time...

* * *

 **Anyway, I will be do my best for the future chapters later!**

 **So long fellow writers!**


End file.
